Dear Diary
by Brown Owl 13
Summary: We've never really been told about Merlin's past before Camelot, he live with his mother, and had a best friend by the name of Will, but what else? Merlin's diary form his time in The Ealdor has been found and we have Merlin's own permission to publish it. He hopes that it will help any young warlocks out there who have not yet found themselves.


**Author's Note:**

Hiya there! This is going to be quite a small story, I am thinking of continuing it. I have a few ideas for events that might have happened in The Ealdor in Merlin's past.

Enjoy! XD

If you liked it please follow/favourite/review. I don't mind constructive criticism, so feel free to give it to me if you feel the need, thank you!

* * *

**A Secret Revealed to its Barer**

Dear Diary,

I've never quite understood the concept of writing something all on your own and never reading it again, but mother says it will help; help with the strangeness… Okay so I still don't understand how it will help, maybe it gets it out of your head, I don't know but what I do know is that I am changing… and not just in the normal way… I'm pretty sure this doesn't happen to 'normal' people. You see things have been happening, things that I can neither control, nor understand, and now I think about it they've happened before, it's just this time I realised. Before it was little things, things that you can brush of but will never quite forget.

Like that harvest time. Most of the time I can't even lift a daisy to save my life, but something must've changed in me… Well, I guess I was feeling annoyed, George was teasing me, saying that with my flimsy arms I would be no help with the harvest. Of course he was right, but I was fourteen and I thought I needed to set him in his place. So I tied a piece of rope around four blocks of hay and I lifted. George was laughing at me, he thought I couldn't do it and at first I was struggling, but just as I was about to give up, the hay became light as a feather and I strung it over my shoulder and walked into the village. That was three years ago.

Another time wasn't so overlook able. It was mid-summer and the heat from the sun was sweltering, Will and I went into the barn for shelter, we found two axes by the door and began swinging them round, play fighting. Will started swinging his uncontrollably fast, tossing it at the end of his fingertips. All I remember is the axe flying from his hand, the tip heading straight for my face. It was just about to hit when I caught it. I, Merlin caught an axe that was hurtling ten miles an hour towards my face. I couldn't begin to understand what happened… Until now;

This morning the harvest had just come in so Mother was baking bread for the two of us, bread is a luxury we rarely get here in The Ealdor; so I was really excited about it. I can remember the smell of the freshly baked bread thick in my nostrils and my stomach beginning to rumble.

I was sitting ready at the table and Mother was bringing the bread over, she was juggling it in one hand whilst trying to hold a jug of water in the other. Before I could help her, the bread was on the floor and she was putting the jug on the table and bending down to get the bread.

Now, this jug wasn't small, it was those types of jugs that you use to fill everyone's mug. That much water could ruin a loaf of bread and would have been absorbed completely leaving us with a floury mush for supper and that was very nearly what happened.

Anyway, mum was bending down to get the bread, when her arm hit the jug that was standing on the table; it fell, the water rushing out of it as it did. It was just about to hit the bread; when it stopped. Just stopped, even the water stood still, no moisture dripped from it, it was almost as if it had turned solid, but of course even solids could not hang in the air like in the scene that I am recalling now.

Mother snatched the bread from under its grasp and began to stare at me. My eyes moved to look back at her, but when they did, the moment was broken, the jug fell with a large clatter and lay there in a puddle.

…Mother says she should have known. I'm not quite sure what she means by that. She says I must have magic. I've heard of magic, heard it's bad and anyone who practices it is evil. Mother says I must keep it a secret and only ever use it if I have to and for good. I can't tell anyone or I may as well be a dead man walking.

Well, I don't know what to do; I don't like keeping secrets from my friends. But what else can I do? Get burnt at the stake?


End file.
